And Regina Makes Three
by JMolover13
Summary: Snow and Charming want to tell Emma that she is going to be a big sister... the last thing they expect is to walk in on the sinful scene of Red, Snow's best friend, and their daughter... and Regina. Red Swan Queen. Tumblr Prompt.


Snow and Charming walked down the long hallways to their daughter's room. They had been trying for well over a year, but they didn't want to tell her until they knew for certain that they needed to start planning for another prince or princess.

"What do you think she will say? Do you think she'll be excited?" Snow asked her husband as she took his hand, turning the last corner to the last hallway to get to their daughter.

"Emma? Of course she'll be excited… Why wouldn't she be?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know… I just feel that ever since we've come back that the only thing she wants is to go back to Storybrooke… and not knowing who her parents are… I feel like she'll think that we're trying to push her out of the family… because she's already grown and we don't know her like we would have if we weren't curse…"

James stared at his wife, "I think because of the curse we actually know her better than we might today… Royal children are always so arrogant and cocky…" He rolled his eyes, "And none of them love their parents…"

"Well, when your mother dies, and your father is killed by your stepmother it's kind of hard to love them… and when your twin was adopted unto the King and Queen and he dies then you are forced to replace him… it's hard to love your 'parents'… I think that she would have loved us if we had the opportunity to raise her…" Snow turned to him as they stood outside her door.

James relented, "I still think that we've gotten to know her pretty well considering…"

Snow smiled and took his face and rubbed his cheek with her thumb, "You ready?"

"Are you?" He smirked at his wife, then with a quick breath he opened the doors to their daughter's bedroom.

They walked in a few feet, not realizing what they were seeing before it was much too late…

There, on the bed of their daughter, was Snow's best friend and ally, Red Riding Hood. She was pressed against the headboard but her hands roamed their daughter's relentlessly, and she was panting and moaning. Then… their daughter seemed to be moaning louder, why?, they would not be able to say, but her left hand was roaming Red just like Red's roamed her, and her right… was tucked between Red's legs. Their daughter was also on her knees, kissing her… lover, mixing their moans together.

"Oh! Good Lord, no!" Snow couldn't cover her eyes or do anything.

"Dear gods!" James took his wife and pushed her into his chest then looked to the ground, and shielded his eyes with his hand.

"MOM! DAD!" Emma scrambled around the bed trying to find some form of coverage. "The hell are you guys doing here…? at this end of the castle…? in my bedroom?"

Snow turned to see Ruby and herself completely covered at this point, "Well… we found out some news and we wanted to share it…"

Emma was squirming and seemed even more uncomfortable than just having had her parents catch her in the act. She didn't respond and they didn't know if they should continue.

"Good gods," was mumbled from underneath the covers, alerting Snow and James to a third party in their daughter's bed, "Will you just come out and say it already so we can continue on with our… exercise." Regina's head came from the covers wrapped around their daughter's chest. She smirked wickedly as she laid her head down on Emma's shoulder, "Please?" She stuck her bottom lip out in a faux pout.

Snow opened her mouth to say something… nothing came out. Charming stood there in shock… he literally could not move… he wasn't even breathing. Snow put her hand on her husband's arm and shook him when she saw him turning purple. He took in a long breath then stumbled over to the breakfast nook and sat in one of the chairs. Tears in his eyes.

"Okay… Uhh…" Emma started, "I uh… I know that this looks bad… it looks worse than bad, but uhmmmm…." She bit her lip, "Are you guys mad? Or…?"

Snow had crossed her arms and brought one hand up to her mouth, her index and middle fingers touching her lips, "Are we mad?" She spoke quietly, calmingly as she looked up and traced her throat then back down, keeping her index finger on her bottom lip, "We've just walked in on our daughter and my best friend having sex…" She started, "Two women might I had… and just when we were able to process the things we saw, we find that there was not only a third party, but that third party—also a woman—is the same woman that killed your grandfather, kidnapped and imprisoned your father, tried to kill me multiple times, took you away from us, cursed the entire enchanted forest, adopted _your son_, tried to keep him from you and apparently..has now started fucking you!" She burst, her voice boomed through the chambers, "WHY WOULD WE BE MAD, EMMA?"

Emma's jaw was dropped with both surprise and fear. She didn't know what to do; she just sat there, gob-smacked.

"Snow, please… Give us a chance to explain…" Red started when she saw her friend start pacing.

"No! You two don't get to talk! You two don't get to do anything!"

"Obviously…" Regina rolled her eyes and mumbled from under her breath before she looked up at Emma, "Darling are you alright?" She asked as the blonde girl was still staring at her mother with her mouth hung open.

"Snow please…" Red tried once more.

Snow looked from her daughter to her friend to her enemy then back to her daughter again, "Why?" She whispered the question.

Emma swallowed finally before acting like a fish out of water, "I.. uh.. I.. uh.. I don't know…" She looked down at the woman snuggled against her chest and the at the woman sitting next to them, holding Regina's hand. She reached down and stroked their intertwined fingers, "It just kind of happened…" She shrugged.

"How does something like this just 'kind of happen'?"

"I don't know… I was feeling kind of low, 'cause I had heard talk from some of the palace help that you guys were trying for another kid again, and… I guess I was feeling like I didn't really belong anymore… So I went to Regina's 'cause even though we hated each other, we could have frank conversations and I could get a grip… or a distraction… and I got a BIG distraction…" She took a big breath, "Then Red came to live at the castle after Granny…" She looked down; she couldn't say it, "And we started talking… then Regina started joining in our talking, then the three of us kind of became a couple… It just kind of happened…" She finished her explanation with her original statement and shrugged.

"This happened because you heard that we were trying for another?" James asked from across the room.

"Well… that's why I sought Regina out in the first place, yeah…. But really once I got to her place, I knew that it was only natural… you guys wanting more kids… I mean, if I were you guys, I'd want more…" She shrugged.

Snow bit her lip, "So… you're perfectly alright with us having another child?"

"Yeah.." Emma nodded.

"And you are still going to be doing this? With them?" She asked a little horrified.

"Yes, mom… I love them…" She said seriously, "I can give them both their happy ending that was taken from them… and they can give me my only shot at one…" She put it simply, and her two lovers snuggled closer to her, Regina kissing her chin and Red her cheek before pecking her other.

Both Charming and Snow cocked their heads at the same time, "Okay… Well… we've come back to our original news…" James started.

"You're going to be an older sister." Snow finished.

Emma smiled at them, "That's awesome." She grinned at them.

"We're going to go because to be completely frank and honest this is just too much for your father and I to handle and I think we're both about to either throw up or pass out." She gave her daughter a smile and took her husband's hand before walking out of Emma's bedchamber. "What are we going to do?" She asked him as soon as the door shut.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Red asked as she turned to her lovers.

"They'll stew for a long while, hunt the both of us down, try to get me to break it off first, then you, then, when they realize that this is what it is and it did just happen and can't be undone, they might just tell us to move out of the castle… me especially once they figure out I'm living here with you both too…" Regina looked up to Red then Emma.

"I'd be fine with not dealing with all this…" Emma said.

"But Henry loves it here… and he's our only child…" Regina looked up at the blonde.

"Do you really think he'd want to hang around the three of us? Do you really think he'd like the idea of three mommies?"

"I didn't raise him to discriminate." Regina said sternly.

"But you did raise him to judge people until they're in tears…"

"Ladies, ladies." Red covered their mouths with her hands, "We don't need to fight over that right now… we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." She leaned down and removed her hand from Regina's mouth, "For now…" She kissed her slowly and licked her lips before she moved back up to Emma and removed that hand, "Let's celebrate your parent's good news…" She kissed her lips, "Hmm?"

"I like that idea." Regina smiled at the blonde and brunette.

"Ditto." Emma looked at both of her brunettes before she sunk down the length of the bed with a sneaky grin.


End file.
